The present invention relates to a flywheel of the type having flywheel elements resiliently coupled by a spring arrangement and a friction generating device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,904,225 issued to Worner et al., on Feb. 27, 1990 discloses flywheel elements coupled by a spring arrangement. The spring arrangement has an intermediate support which is connected resiliently to one flywheel element by long-stroke arcuate helicoidal springs and to the other flywheel element by short-stroke springs. Additionally, a slip coupling which exhibits play is also arranged. The slip coupling is operative to generate friction resistance which counteracts the movement of the flywheel elements.
An object of the present invention is to provide a flywheel with improved operational behaviour of a friction generating device with reduced manufacturing cost.